The invention relates to spectacles.
Spectacles are known which have a camera, which is oriented onto an eye of the relevant spectacles wearer. By recording an eye video, the coordinates of the pupil and the viewing direction of the eye can be ascertained using such spectacles. Together with a so-called field of vision video, which is prepared by a further field of vision camera arranged on the spectacles in the viewing direction of a user, the point at which the user looks can be ascertained using such spectacles.
Such known spectacles have the disadvantage that the arrangement of the camera can itself result in impairment of the behavior of the user. Such spectacles are generally conceived as a measurement device or research utensil and are also clearly recognizable as such. Test persons do accept the relevant spectacles in regions separated from public view, such as a vehicle or a special test environment, but, above all in environments in which the relevant test person has to act unshielded from other surrounding people, they result in an influence of the behavior of the test person and the persons in the surroundings. The feedback which a human receives from the reactions of his surroundings to his own appearance often has a direct influence on the behavior of the relevant person. This influence leads via the unconscious and therefore withdraws direct control by the relevant person. Publicly wearing a clearly recognizable and striking apparatus on the head results in reactions of the surroundings, which in turn can have direct influence on the behavior, also the viewing behavior, of the relevant test person. In difficult test situations in this regard, this can result in a high level of influence of the test result by way of the means of the test itself.
Such known spectacles record the eye of the test person from the bottom front. It has been shown that this camera position can have negative effects on the accuracy and quality of the achieved measurement results.
These known spectacles additionally have the disadvantage that the protruding parts, such as cameras and cables, restrict the possible uses of such known spectacles to the research uses. For example, such spectacles represent a substantial risk of accident in the surroundings of rapidly rotating machines. Pieces of clothing or equipment objects worn on the body having loops or protruding parts are forbidden in numerous work environments for reasons of safety.